With A Pinch of Humor
by Carolgirl00
Summary: Wahaha! One ordinary (not really) girl with magical powers controls the gundam wing cast while trying to win Duo's heart! This fic is of her wacky misadventures! Please read+review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is to all you guys who like to sue people: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Olive Garden or a bunch of other stuff in this fic and I'm not making money off of it. But I do own Greatandpowerfulperson. So - ha, ha, ha!  
  
It is I, the great Kara-chan! I wrote this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!   
  
Before you start reading here's a bio:  
  
Name: Unknown  
Nickname: Greatandpowerfulperson  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Height: 5' 3''  
Weight: 83 pounds  
Eye color: Black  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I wrote this fic YEARS AGO. So if it kinda sucks please don't flame! I was like, what? 11 or 12 years old.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
*The setting is in . . . uh . . . now where. Just a lot of white. In the middle of the nothingness is standing a lone semi-normal 15 year old girl with purple hair dressed in a red T-shirt and blue jeans. Actually. . . Ah what the heck - she's not normal at all!*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Who to torture. . . .who . . . . *Relena suddenly appears.*  
  
Relena: Huh? Where am I?! *Looks around her.* Hey! You person . . thingy! Send me back!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: First off, I'm a GIRL! Duh! Second, NO!!! *Laughs diabolically.* Anyways, who do you hate the most in the universe?  
  
Relena: You!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Besides me!  
  
Relena: Ummmm . . . . . *Starts to think.* Wait a minute! Why am I telling you this? Send me back!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Relena, Relena. . . . *She talks sweetly. Place turns pitch black.* Do you want to know why you're going to tell me? Hmm? Because. . . . *Suddenly lightning starts to flash and the sky turns red. (Her voice turns cold and frightening.)* I'm a great and powerful person!!! *Person, person, person.*  
  
Relena: *Seems unimpressed. Gives Greatandpowerfulperson a look.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Dear, dear, Relena . . . . *(sarcastic)* You don't believe me?! You don't believe me???!!! Well! *Shakes head sadly and wipes an imaginary tear away from her eye.* If you don't believe me *Looks at Relena and smiles evilly.* I'll make you believe me- Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,haaaa. . . .   
  
Relena: *Suddenly appears in a Gundam Wing convention.*  
  
Boy #1: Oh my gosh! Is that Relena Peacecraft?! AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Girl #1: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! It is!!! Relena, wait up!!! *Several people start to spot Relena. She's already running.*  
  
Relena: AHHHHH!!! Go away!!! Give that back! Hey! *By now an army of fans are chasing her. They eventually catch up to her and tackle her down.*  
  
Girl #2: Relena! Relena! Can I have your autograph? Please!!!  
  
Girl #3: I have Relena's purse! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Relena: Hey! Give me that!)  
  
Boy #2: Relena! I'm your number one fan! Can we meet again at the Olive Garden?  
  
Relena: Ahhhhhhhh! Get off! GO AWAY!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
News reporter: Relena Peacecraft, is it true that there's a relationship between you and Heero Yuy?  
  
Relena: Go away!  
  
News reporter: Any comment for the public, Relena?  
  
Relena: GO AWAY!!! *Relena try's to brake loose from the crowd's grasp but fails.* Hey you powerful girl . . . . thingy . . . .thing. I've had enough torture! Send me away from here! HURRY!!!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hmmm. I thought I heard a little voice. Must've been the wind. What do you think, Heero?  
  
Relena: What?! Heero's up there?!!! Ohhhhhh. . . When I get my hands on you I'll- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girl #4: Relena, I love your hair!  
  
Relena: Shut the heck up and LET GO OF ME!!! *She uses all her force and somehow manages to get out of there grasp.* OK, where's that girl! *She starts to swing her fists when all of a sudden she's zapped back to where Greatandpowerfulperson is.* Big mistake! *She starts running towards Greatandpowerfulperson still swinging her fists. She suddenly reaches her and punches her across the face with all her might.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Owww! Hey, that hurt! *She rubs her face.*  
  
Relena: Duh! Now where's Heero?! *She starts to look around frantically.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: He's not here, dummy! *Bonks Relena on the side of the head.*   
  
Relena: What? He's not here? You tricked me! No fair!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Well, in my world it is. Ha!  
  
Relena: Hey, why don't you use your great and powerful powers to send Heero over here? I didn't make a scene in front of my fans for nothing.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What? I'm not sending Heero over here so you two can make out!  
  
Relena: What?! I didn't say that! What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: A lot of things.  
  
Relena: Ooooh . . . . Damn you! *Tries to punch Greatandpowerfulperson again but misses.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hey you! Quit that! What if you really hit me?!  
  
Relena: Duh! *Punches Greatandpowerfulperson in the arm.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hey! That hurt! Ouch! Oh yah! Take this! *Duo suddenly appears.*  
  
Duo: Huh? What the - ? Where's my gundam? Oh! Uh . . hi Relena! *He waves to Relena with a confused/nervous look on his face.*  
  
Relena: Umm . . Hi! Well, you see this great-  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hiya Duo! How do you feel today? *She walks over to Duo.*  
  
Duo: Uh. Where am I? Who are you?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh! Me? Little old me? Well, let's see. . . . I'm a great and powerful person, I'm a girl, (Duh!)I . . umm . . . .-  
  
Relena: This is all you need to know, Duo! She's some weird moron-  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: As I was saying, *Glares at Relena.* I love Gundam Wing and I loooove to ask questions!!!  
  
Duo: Uh. . . . OK . . . . but where am I?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Your in a beautiful place, Duo.  
  
Duo: Doesn't look that beautiful to me. *He looks around and all he see's is white, Relena, and Greatandpowerfulperson.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Yes it is. *They suddenly appear in a huge garden with a blue sky and pretty flowers. She smells a flower.* Ahhhh. . . . Well, I think it's beautiful.   
  
Relena: Send me back!   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Heh, heh, heh. Shut up.  
  
Duo: Hey, can you send somebody else here? I'm bored. I'm not exactly wild about gardens, you know.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Yah, I'm glad your not gay.  
  
Duo: What?!   
  
Relena: I already asked her that. And, no, she won't send Hieldi. *Hieldi suddenly appears.* Hmph!  
  
Duo: Wow! Thanks! *He walks over to Hieldi and starts to talk to her.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Anything for you, Duo! *sigh*   
  
Relena: You hate me don't you?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: No, I just . . . just . . . . ummm . . . like Duo better.  
  
Relena: Wow, that makes me feel great. *(sarcastic)*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: *Staring into space.* Yah! *The rest of the gundam pilots appear.*  
  
Heero: Uh . . . . .?  
  
Quatre: Where the heck are we?! Huh? What? A garden?  
  
Trowa: Where's the circus? Where's the lion?  
  
Woof: Uh . . . . *Looks around, whimpers, then faints.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hiya, people!!!  
  
Quatre: Ahhhhhhh! She's a demon! (I read about it in a book.) *He starts to run away. The other pilots (besides Duo and Wufei) follow him.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Come back here! Wait, what am I doing? *The pilots appear in front of her.*  
  
Trowa: Ahhh! How did she do that?!  
  
Quatre: I told you! She's a demon! Run!   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: It's no use running, Quatre. I am a great and powerful person, you know. Besides, why would you want to leave this beautiful place?  
  
Duo: Yah! It is beautiful isn't it?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: See? Even Duo thinks it's beautiful. But it's not as beautiful as you, Duo. *sigh*  
  
Duo: I'm not supposed to be beautiful. I'm supposed to be handsome.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oops! I forget! Tee, hee!  
  
Duo: *Gives Greatandpowerfulperson a look.*  
  
Heero: Since your a great and powerful person can you fix my gundam?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Well, Duh! *Wing 0 appears. She claps and it looks brand new. Then she returns it to where it came from.*  
  
Heero: Nice.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: OK. Where shall we go, maties? *All five of them appear on a ship in a hurricane.*  
  
Quatre: Ahhhhhhhh! I'm afraid of storms!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh, I'm sorry, Quatre. *They appear in a cemetery.*  
  
Duo: Oh. Cemetery's freak me out.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Sorry, Duo. *They appear in the middle of a battle between a leo and a virgo.*  
  
Heero: Noooooooo! No more battles!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Sorry! *They appear on a roller coaster about to drop.*  
Oh! Wait a sec! I'll be right back!  
  
Trowa: No don't go! I can't handle roller coasters!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Be right back! *She disappears. The roller coaster gets closer and closer to the edge.*  
  
Trowa: Nooooo! Is there any way to stop this thing? No, no, no!!!  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero: Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
Woooooooaaaaaaaa! Woooooooaaaaaaa! Woooooooaaaaaaa! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! *The roller coaster stops and they get off.*  
  
Duo: What? It's over? Man that was quick!  
  
Quatre: That was fun! But way too scary.  
  
Heero: . . . .   
  
Trowa: My chest! It's on fire! I can't breath! Too fast . . . *cough* *gasp*  
  
Duo: *He slaps Trowa on his back. Trowa falls over.* Oh Come on, Trowa! It wasn't that bad!   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hey guys I'm back! Uh, what's wrong with Trowa?  
  
Quatre: He just got a little scared.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh OK. Well, let's go back to where Relena and Hieldi are. Oh yah Wufie, too, hee, hee, hee.   
  
Duo: After we ride all the rides!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Of course!  
  
  
Where Relena, Wufie and Hieldi are:  
Wufie: *wakes up* Huh . . . . Oh my head. . . . *He looks at himself, and for some strange reason he's wearing a dress!* What the heck???!!!   
  
Relena: Oh, *snicker* Wufie, you've *snicker* awoken - Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,!  
  
Wufei: Listen up, woman! This is injustice! Injustice I say!  
  
Relena and Hieldi: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,!  
  
Hieldi: You should be happy! You look good in a dress!!!  
  
Wufie: What???!!! You two will pay for putting me in this awful thing!  
  
Relena: We didn't! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Wufei: Then who did? Who did such a disgusting, wrong, and injustice thing?!  
  
Hieldi: Greatandpowerfulperson did!!! Haaaaaaaaaaaa! *Greatandpowerfulperson, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Heero suddenly appear out of no where.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! What you think? More Chapters to come! I just gotta post them.  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I wrote this fic YEARS AGO. So if it kinda sucks please don't flame! I was like, what? 11 or 12 years old. 


	2. With A Pinch of Humor (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Hey! Don't sue me! Besides, all you get is some G-Wing pics, G-Wing videos, and G-Wing model kits. Doesn't sound worth it, does it?  
  
Me, me, me!!! Kara-chan! I wrote it! I!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Wufei: Waaahhhhhh!!! You will pay, you injustice person! *Wufei starts to run towards Greatandpowerfulperson while still wearing the dress.*  
  
Quatre: *He's the first one to spot Wufei.* Ummm . . . . Wufei?  
  
Duo: Ha! Nice makeover! You certainly look better than before!  
  
Heero: *He just cocks an eyebrow.*  
  
Trowa: Ha, ha *cough* ha *gasp*.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha, *gasp* *gasp* Stop choking me! *gasp*  
  
Wufei: You_will_pay_! You_will_pay_! *Continues to choke Greatandpowerfulperson.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh! *gasp*Duo, *gasp*come and *gasp* *gasp* save me! *cough*  
  
Duo: *He shrugs then pries Wufei off of Greatandpowerfulperson.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Duo! You saved me! *She hugs Duo. By now Wufei is pretty steamed. Now he's mad at Greatandpowerfulperson and Duo. He runs towards Duo and decides to go for the jugular.*  
  
Duo: Wahh! *cough* *gasp* Help! *gasp* *gasp*  
  
Wufei: You will not interrupt! Now you both will paaaayyy!!! *Duo kicks Wufei in the leg. Ouch! Quit that! He chokes Duo even harder. Duo starts to punch Wufei. Wufei's grip lessens. After a lot of punches and kicks from Duo, Wufei finally lets go of Duo's neck and begins to use karate on him.*  
  
Duo: Hey! Wait! Ouch! Ouch! Quit! Your! Going! To! Ouch! Damn! Fast!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Duo? *With puppy dog eyes.*  
  
Duo: What?! I'm kinda-Whoa!-busy!   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Do you need any help? *She says frowning.*  
  
Duo: What do you think?! *He says sarcastically while turning his head to Greatandpowerfulperson. Wufei kicks him in the head.* Oww! My head! *He rubs his head.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: OK. *She sighs. Suddenly Wufei is floating up in the air. He's squirming and yelling trying to get down. She snaps, and Wufei is in his normal clothes.*   
  
Hieldi and Greatandpowerfulperson: Duo! Are you OK? *They both run over to Duo.*  
  
Hieldi: Oh Duo! I'm so glad your OK! *She hugs Duo. Suddenly Hieldi and Greatandpowerfulperson spot each other.*  
  
Hieldi: So. *She gets up and glares at Greatandpowerfulperson while speaking in a nasty voice.* You are . . .? *She twirls her finger.* I didn't quite catch your name Miss. Let's not help Duo and stare at him the whole time.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What?! Ugh! *She gets an outraged look on her face.* I was not! You - your crazy!  
  
Hieldi: Yes, you were! *She puts her hands on her hips.* You were nearly hypnotized!  
  
Heero: Hmmm . . . . *He starts to glance from Hieldi to Greatandpowerfulperson.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Uh . . Ha! Your a total liar! Your soooo pitiful! Since you can't make friends you make enemies!  
  
Hieldi: Ha, ha, ha! Yah right! I have plenty of friends!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh yah! Well, . . . . Your so ugly almost anybody who even looks at you runs away scared for life! Anybody except Duo, here. He's so strong he can even look at you without crying. Isn't that right, Duo? *She winks at him. Duo gives her a look.*  
  
Hieldi: I wouldn't be talking. Your not exactly glamorous yourself.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh yah? Well, I'm a lot smarter than you are!  
  
Hieldi: I don't give! Hey, why don't you find some other guy and leave MY Duo  
alone?  
  
Heero: This is getting interesting. *He brings out a notepad and begins to write.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: YOUR Duo??? No way! He likes me better so don't even try!  
  
Hieldi: Likes you better?! Yah right! *She slaps Greatandpowerfulperson.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Ugh! *She rubs her cheek then slaps Hieldi.*  
  
Hieldi: How dare you! *She smacks her. Greatandpowerfulperson kicks Hieldi. They start hitting and kicking each other.*  
  
Relena: Uh . . . I think you guys should stop. *Relena walks up to them. They don't even seem to notice her.* Hey. I'm talking to you two! *They ignore her.* Oh, I give up . . .   
  
Duo: *He's sitting in front of them while watching them fight with very, very big eyes.* Ah! That was close! Watch out Hieldi! Ooh . . . . That gotta hurt . . .  
  
Heildi: *She knocks the wind out of Greatandpowerfulperson.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Ooof! *She lands on her back and gasps for air.*  
  
Heildi: Oh my gosh! You are such a loser. *She walks up to Greatandpowerfulperson with an evil smile and looks down on her. Greatandpowerfulperson sits up and clenches her fist with a very angry look on her face.* I thought you were powerful.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: The mind, Hieldi. The mind.  
  
Duo: Wow, I didn't know girls could fight like that. *His eyes are still very, very big.*  
  
Heildi: Only one girl can fight like that, *She wraps her arms around Duo and moves in for a kiss. Duo's eyes get wider.* and you're looking at her-  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: *Right before Heildi can kiss Duo she kicks her out of the way. She then picks her up and starts shaking Hieldi.* I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE FIRST! YOU'RE STILL A PICKLE!!!  
  
Everybody but Greatandpowerfulperson: *Gasp!*  
  
Quatre: *He wakes up from his slumber with eyes almost as big as Duo's were. Gasp!* Oh my.  
  
Heero: *He starts writing frantically on his notepad.*  
  
Wufei: Onna - you - *He gasps.*  
  
Relena: Oh . . . *She faints. Heero catches her.*  
  
Duo: *He just stares at Greatandpowerfulperson with bigger eyes(If that's humanly possible.).*   
  
Heildi: *She stares at her also. With a hint of hurt in her eyes.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What? All I said was- What? *They all give her a look of uncertainty. She then realizes how bad that was.* . . . . sorry . . .  
  
Everybody but Greatandpowerfulperson(Relena wakes up.): We forgive you.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh thank you guys! You're all so wonderful!  
  
Hieldi: But wait! Duo, you still have to pick one of us. *Greatandpowerfulperson hangs her head low knowing who he'll pick.*  
  
Duo: Now Greatandpowerfulperson you know who I'm going to pick. *She nods while wiping a tear from her eye.* OK . . . I pick Hieldi because what you said was - was - inappropriate. Now lets all forget what she said and get on with our lives.  
  
Everybody but Duo: OK. *Duo prays to the heavens. They all forget what Greatandpowerfulperson had said.*   
  
Hieldi: Wahhh, ha, ha! In your face! Ha! Ha! Ha! *She begins to jump around.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hmmm . . . . All of sudden Heero looks very attractive. *She smiles at him.*  
  
Heero: Hn? *He finally looks up from his notepad.*  
  
Relena: Back off!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Can't you take a joke? Heh. *She stares off into space with a smile but then it fades as Duo's words start to really soak in her mind. She sighs. After a while of consideration Duo finally walks up to her.*  
  
Duo: Listen. I - uh - I'm . . . really sorry. Most of the reason . . . I said that was because I - wanted you two to stop fighting. *He takes a deep breath.* Really. *Hieldi starts to watch them and braces herself to jump in anytime to fight Greatandpowerfulperson.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: It's OK, Duo. I understand that you like her better. That I'm only an obstacle. *She delicately wipes a tear from her eye.*  
  
Duo: It's not that. It's - well - I think that - Wahhhhhhhhhhh! *She punches him and he flys a few yards away from her and crushes some flowers.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Your still fun when you hate me! *She giggles.*  
  
Duo: But I don't! *Greatandpowerfulperson snaps her fingers and makes Duo wear a dress.*  
  
Hieldi: Hey! You leave my Duo alone- Wuh? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Duo! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Wufei: Now you know what it feels like! Hmph! *He crosses his arms over his chest and stomps his foot.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Ha! Ha! Ha! *She claps. Duo and Hieldi disappear.* Now we'll have some fun with those two love birds out of my way. OK! What next? I want to do as much as I can while you're all visiting.  
  
Relena: We're not visiting! You brought us here.  
  
Trowa: I'm supposed to be doing a show with Catherine in ten minutes. *He looks at his watch.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Well, that's just too bad!  
  
Trowa: The ringmaster will get mad at me.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: That's your problem.  
  
Trowa: No it isn't. You're making us stay here. Send me back.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Nooo! I at least want to torture you all a little. Pleeeaaase? *Puppy dog eyes.*  
  
Trowa: Your weird.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Is that a yes?! OK!  
  
Trowa: But-  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: I have a friend who loooves you!  
  
Trowa: What-  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Yah! *She snaps and a girl with blue hair appears. She's dressed in a purple blouse and a black skirt.* Hiya, Sandy! How ya' doing? *She starts to run towards Trowa.* Hmm . . . .  
  
Trowa: *He faces Greatandpowerfulperson.* Uhh . . . I don't think that this was such a good idea. *He faces Sandy and looks at her.* Err . . . . maybe it was . . . .  
  
Sandy: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Trowa Barton! Trowa Barton! Loooove you! *She starts to hug Trowa.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What did I say?   
  
Relena: That's just wrong.  
  
Sandy: Trowa! Trowa! Trowa! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my gosh! Trowa!  
  
Trowa: That's my name! Don't wear it out.  
  
Sandy: Ahhhhhhhhh! He spoke!!! *She starts jumping around.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Well, Duh! *Rolls her eyes.*  
  
Trowa: So, what's your name?  
  
Sandy: Ahhhhhhh! He asked me a question! Ahhhhh!  
  
Trowa: Hello? So, what is it?  
  
Sandy: Oh yah! Ha! It's Sandra . . uh . . . . ummm . . . .- Sandra something! Tee hee!!!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Sandra Caler! Gosh! *She slaps her fore head in disgust.*  
  
Sandy: Oops! *She blushes.*  
  
Trowa: OK, Sandra, how old are you? I'm 16.  
  
Sandy: Oh, you can call me Sandy for short. I'm 15. Is that, OK?  
  
Trowa: That's fine.  
  
Sandy: You're fine. *Goes into a trance.* Uh . . . *Breaks out of the trance.* Wah?! What did I just say? Oh . . *Smacks herself and accidentally falls over.*  
  
Trowa and Sandy: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Give me a break. Ugh!   
  
Trowa and Sandy: Here's my phone number, call me!  
  
Trowa: Wuh?!  
  
Sandy: Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!  
  
Trowa: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: This is disgusting . . . . Why don't you two go on your honeymoon already?!  
  
Sandy: What . . oh . . . we're not married.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Yet! Why don't you?! You make the perfect couple! *Starts flailing arms.*  
  
Trowa: Have a priest?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: IN FACT I DO! DUUOOOO!!! Wait a minute - this is too stupid! Get out of my face! *Punches Trowa. He disappears.* How could you? *Punches Sandy. She disappears.*  
  
Relena: Well, well, well. Look who's jealous.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Am not! I am not jealous of my best friend!   
  
Relena: Oh, whatever! Let me go home!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: That had nothing to do with the subject!  
  
Relena: Who cares!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: *sigh* Oh. . . Duo's gone and now Trowa is. All the good ones are taken!   
  
Relena: See!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Just shut up! Hmmm . . . . . . What about Heero?  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh, OK then what about, Wufei? *Thinks about him.* Ewww. . . .  
  
Wufei: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: A lot of things. Now let's see . . . . Hey! The only one left is *In singsong voice* -Quatre!!! *She runs over to a sleeping Quatre.*  
  
Quatre: *He wakes up and sees Greatandpowerfulperson in his face.* Waaaaahhhhh!!!   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hiya, Quatre! How are you?  
  
Wufei: Run Quatre RUN!  
  
Quatre: Don't worry! *He gets up and runs away.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Ugh. That's just mean. *She crosses her arms over her chest.*  
  
Wufei: Ha, ha, ha! Your so ugly, nobody likes you! Ha, ha, ha! *He points his finger at Greatandpowerfulperson and laughs like a maniac.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What did you say?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! *Her face turns red and her body starts to shake.*  
  
Wufei: I- uh . . . . *Wufei stops laughing.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Ahhhhhhhhh! I AM NOT UGLY!!! *All of a sudden she and him are standing by a hole of a volcano. She grabs him and holds him over the volcano.* I AM NOT UGLY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND??!!   
  
Wufei: I understand! I understand! Your not ugly! Your pretty, really, I mean it! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: I'm not ugly? *Her face turns normal and she moves him off of the volcano hole.*  
  
Wufei: No, no your not! Please don't hurt me! *whimper*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh. *They appear back in the garden where Relena, Heero, and Quatre are.* Oops! Hee, hee! I forgot to take my medication! Sorry! *She takes her medicine.*  
  
Wufei: Few . . . That was close. *He sighs.*  
  
Quatre: Oh no! She's back!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: *Her voice sounds a bit quieter.* I'm sorry, Quatre. I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry.   
  
Quatre (To Heero): Uh. Is she OK?  
  
Heero: I think it's the medicine.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: In fact, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, Quatre. Oh, *sob* I - I'm so sooory! Please forgive me! *sob* I'll NEVER EVER forgive myself! *She burrows her head in her hands and starts to cry painfully.*  
  
Quatre: *Quatre being his self lifts up her tear stained face.* I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't of rated you without even getting to know you! I know what it feels like! *sob* I'm sorry.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: No, Quatre, *sob* I'm sorry! Please, please, forgive me!  
  
Quatre: I forgive you! *sob* Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! *sob*   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh! I forgive you! I forgive you! *They hold each other.*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson and Quatre: WaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY! WaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Relena: Oh my gosh . . .   
  
Heero: That's just wrong. *All of a sudden a boy with blond hair that is about as long as Duo's appears. He looks kinda like Duo except . . well . . . . . . not. He's wearing a red priest suit.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! What you think? More Chapters to come! I just gotta post them.  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I wrote this fic YEARS AGO. So if it kinda sucks please don't flame! I was like, what? 11 or 12 years old. 


	3. With A Pinch of Humor (Part 3)

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Because I say so!  
  
Hope you like this fic! I wrote it . . . yah me, Kara-chan  
  
Name: Unknown  
Nickname: Puo  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Height:  
Weight: 95 pounds  
Eye color: Blue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Huh? *sniff* How did *sniff* you get here? Who the? Stops crying and looks up at the newcomer.  
  
Mysterious boy: Name's Puo. How ya' doing, peeps? Where's Duo? Starts to search behind some flowers.   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Uh . . . . How did you get here?  
  
Puo: I have powers that can transport myself to places. Cool isn't it?  
  
Wufei: Now there's two of them? I can't take this!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Go away.  
  
Puo: I'll go away once I find Duo.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: He's not here so . . . . go away! She snaps and Puo disappears. All of a sudden he reappears.  
  
Puo: So, you have powers, too. What a coincidence. He eyes her strangely. Bring Duo here.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Why should I? Hmm?  
  
Puo: Fine. If you won't I will. He snaps. Nothing happens. He claps. Nothing happens. He claps and snaps. Nothing happens. Heh, heh. I've been having trouble on those kind of things lately. . . . . . Umm . . . . Please?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Why? What are you going to do to him?  
  
Puo: Nothing. Nothing at all. I just want to talk to him.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh, OK then. Duo appears.   
  
Duo: Huh? Wuh? Oh I'm here again. What do you want - Huh?! Why is Puo here?! The stupidest being I've ever met!!!  
  
Puo: Who are you calling stupid? Your the one with the girlish braid.  
  
Relena: *cough* *cough* *point* *point*. She points to Puo's braid.  
  
Puo: Well, . . . . That's different! He hugs his braid.  
  
Relena: She cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Duo: Greatandpowerfulperson, have you gone insane?! Why did you bring him here?!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What?! I didn't! He invited himself here. I don't even know him. He has powers, too.  
  
Duo: I know that. Grr . . .   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh, Duo, ( In a sweet voice.) please send him away! He's weird. She clings on to Duo's arm.  
  
Duo: I can't! Your the one with the powers.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh, yah. Tee, hee! She lets go of Duo's arm.  
  
Puo: Duo, your a weakling! You don't have powers and I do! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hey! Don't you insult my Duo! She hits Puo.  
  
Puo: Hey! Quit!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: She hugs Duo's arm.  
  
Duo: He trys to shake her off.  
  
Puo: Well, any ways, Duo, I believe I came here for a reason.  
  
Duo: Right. He shakes Greatandpowerfulperson off of him.   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hm? What reason? Don't kill Duo!!! ( Her voice turns cold) Or I'll hunt you down.  
  
Duo: He won't. He's too stupid. In other words he can't.  
  
Puo: Too stupid?! I can do anything I want to do! Take this! He takes out a plush Digimon. Patamon to be exact. He snaps. Nothing happens. He claps. Nothing happens. He claps and snaps. Nothing happens. Oooh . . . Damn you , Patamon! He stomps his foot. The plush Patamon turns real! Duo brings out a Pikachu from Pokemon.  
  
Duo: Uh . . . . What's the password? . . . . . Oh yah! Digimon bites! Pikachu turns real.  
  
Heero: What kind of battle is this?  
  
Puo: We've been waiting to do this battle for years, now. We're arch rivals. We're going to settle this battle by making our umm . . . Digimon slash Pokemon fight. Whoever loses shall go away forever. Bwa, ha, ha!   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Noooo! Duo! You must win!  
  
Duo: Don't worry. I've been training my Pikachu and besides if I get sent away you can always bring me back with your powers!  
  
Puo: You can't do that! That's cheating!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Yes, I can! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Puo: Oh, yah well, . . . I know somebody who knows curses that can make Duo go away! I know that she knows knowiful curses! How do I know that she knows know curses? Because, she once put a knowing curse on me that made me know Knower the knowiful knowier. She wanted me to know him so I could know that she could do curses, knowiful curses. Well, it worked and now I know knowi knower knowiful curses. Now I know everything I'm supposed know!!!  
  
Duo: *blink* *blink*   
  
Relena: What? You - what?!  
  
Quatre: Umm . . . .   
  
Heero: Can you repeat that?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Uh.  
  
Puo: What it's true! Come on, let's fight!  
  
Duo: Uh_O_K. Uh! I mean yah! Your going down!  
  
Quatre: You guys shouldn't fight.  
  
Puo: WE CAN FIGHT IF WE WANT TO!!! WAH, HA, HA!  
  
Quatre: *whimper*  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hey! That's mean! She snaps. Puo disappears. Puo reappears.  
  
Puo: Hey- Puo disappears. Puo reappears.  
  
Puo: You- Puo disappears. Puo reappears.  
  
Puo: Quit- Puo disappears. Puo reappears.  
  
Puo: That- Puo disappears. Puo reappears. Wahhhhhh! Your so annoying! Puo disappears. Puo reappears. He starts to run towards Greatandpowerfulperson. QUIT- Puo disappears. Puo reappears. I'm going to strangle- Puo disappears. Puo reappears. you!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: You can't do that! But I can do this! She claps and Puo's wearing a dress.  
  
Puo: Wuh?! Ahhhh!  
  
Wufei and Duo: Now you know what it feels like!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Puo: Ahhhhhh! I'm still going to strangle you! But first I need to get this stupid thing off of me! He claps. Nothing happens. He snaps. Nothing happens. He stomps his foot nothing happens. Ugh! He punches Duo. Nothing happens. He punches Wufei. Nothing happens. Hey, uh . . . Maybe I should do it a few more times. You know get it going. . . . He punches Wufei a couple more times.  
  
Wufei: Oh! Ouch! Quit!  
  
Everybody: Yay!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Your pitiful, Puo. Why don't you try punching yourself?  
  
Puo: Considers that. He punches himself. Ouch! A fish rolls down Relena's skirt. He punches himself again. Oww! A cat pops out of Duo's hair.  
  
Duo: Hey! Where'd this come from? Oh yah! Get back in there! He shoves the cat back in his hair.   
  
Heero: Makes you think, doesn't it?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hmm . . . . . She starts to think.  
  
Puo: Oh I give up! Now I'm going to strangle you! Finally. He starts to choke Greatandpowerfulperson.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Duo, *gasp* help! She trys to act helpless.   
  
Duo: But I already saved you.   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Well, save me again! *gasp*  
  
Duo: You can save yourself!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: No I can't! *gasp* No I can't!  
  
Duo: Yes, you can. You have powers!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh fine! Suddenly Puo is in a tree. She slaps Duo.  
  
Duo: Ouch! What was that for? He rubs his face.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: That was for not saving me. Hmph!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi.  
  
Duo: That's right! Puo! We must do this battle!  
  
Puo: I'm not fighting until you take this dress off of me!  
  
Duo: Greatandpowerfulperson?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Aww. Wait! Just a minute! She takes out a camera. Say cheese, Puo!   
  
Puo: What?! She takes a picture of him. Ahhhhhhh! You-  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Here, Duo, you can have it! For a souvenir.  
  
Duo: Heh, heh, heh . . . . Cool. Suddenly Puo is put in his normal clothes again, a red priest suit.  
  
Puo: Oh whatever! Let's get this over with!  
  
Duo: Oh, OK. He puts Pikachu down. Puo puts Patamon down. Patamon walks over to Duo and sniffs his shoe. Hey, it's pretty cute- Patamon sinks it's teeth into it. Yeeeeeoooooowwww! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off of my foot! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: She giggles.  
  
Puo: Now, now, Patamon. He shakes his finger at it. It's teeth is still sunk in Duo's shoe. Just because he's a stupid person doesn't mean you need to bite him. Well, actually it does but-  
  
Duo: Just shut up and get this thing off of me!!!  
  
Puo: OK, OK. Patamon? Patamon looks at him. Stop. Patamon starts to eat Duo's shoe.  
  
Duo: Oh come on! These are new shoes!   
  
Wufei: Really?  
  
Duo: No.  
  
Puo: Uh. Patamon? He points at Duo. What are you doing? Patamon starts to nibble on Duo's foot. Patamon! Quit! He sweatdrops.  
  
Duo: That kind of tickles. Wait - now it doesn't! Oww!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Something that cute can't be vicious. She bends down and picks it up.  
  
Duo: No! Don't! It'll bite you! He snatches Patamon away from her and it bites his finger. Owwwwwwww!  
  
Puo: This is funny. He gives Patamon a thumbs up.   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh come on! Hand it over, Duo. I want to play with it now.  
  
Puo: It's not a toy. It's a Digimon.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Yah, but it sooo cute!  
  
Duo: If you want to get bitten, then take it. He tosses Patamon over to Greatandpowerfulperson and she catches it.  
  
Puo: Hey, don't toss it!   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Yay! Awww. It's so cute! She pets Patamon. See! He didn't bite me! Talking to Patamon: Yah, Duo's evil, isn't he? Relena walks over and pets Patamon, too.  
  
Relena: Awww. Look at her little wings. She hugs Patamon.  
  
Puo: It's male! Give me it back! He holds out his hand.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: She shakes his hand. How do you do?  
  
Puo: Ahhhhhhh! Shut up and give me back Patamon! He trys to take it from Greatandpowerfulperson.   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: No way! If you like Patamons sooo much why don't you try being one?  
  
Puo: What- Greatandpowerfulperson snaps and Puo turns into a Patamon with a blond braid.  
  
Relena: Wow! Even cuter! She picks Puo up.  
  
Puo: Talking in very annoying and extremely high pitched voice. Quit! Stop petting me! Stop!  
  
Heero: Hey! Over here, Relena! Relena tosses Puo over to Heero. Heero tosses him over to Quatre, who's asleep. It bounces off his head and falls on the floor.  
  
Quatre: Huh? What? Hey, that Patamon looks familiar. . . .   
  
Puo: It's me, Puo, you dummy!  
  
Quatre: Puo? That's wierd. Well, you deserve it.  
  
Puo: What do you mean?  
  
Quatre: You we're fighting, and fighting is bad.  
  
Wufei: I thought I'd never say this in my life, but toss Puo over here!  
  
Quatre: OK! Quatre tosses Puo over to Wufei. Wufei misses.  
  
Duo: Ha, ha!  
  
Wufei: What? It's called a mistake. Something you do everyday.  
  
Duo: Ooh, pretty words, Wufei. Wufei throws Puo at Duo and it hits him in the stomach. Ooof!  
  
Puo: Ouch! Stop throwing me around!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Hey, I'm pretty bored, guys. Do you want to go somewhere?  
  
Relena: I've been bored since the start. Of course we want to go somewhere!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: OK, but where? Everybody, but Puo, who's rubbing his head, starts to think.  
  
Quatre: Uh, maybe we should go to Wisconsin Dells!  
  
Heero: No, something with rides. Roller coasters. Fast ones. Scary ones. He gets an evil look on his face and says this very fast. Ones that make you barf till you can't barf anymore! Bwa ha ha!   
  
Quatre: Your scaring me. *whimper*   
  
Relena: Right, it has to have roller coasters, but also some rides that aren't that scary.  
  
Duo: That sounds good, but which theme park is like that?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: I know! Six flags, Great America! *It's the family theme park. Call 1-800-SIX-FLAG for more information.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiya! So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review!!!! ^_^ 


	4. With A Pinch of Humor Part 4

Disclaimer: I am not making money of this fic, OK?! Gosh . . . .  
  
Kara-chan wrote 'DIS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena: That sounds great what do you think Puo?  
  
Puo: I don't care! Just put me back in my original form.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Fine. She claps and Puo is turned back into a 14 year old boy.  
  
Puo: Finally! He runs over to Greatandpowerfulperson and snatches Patamon away from her.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Are you coming, too?  
  
Puo: I don't want to, but if Patamon does I'll have to go with him. He pretends to talk to Patamon. Patamon says yes. So I'll have to go, too. Quatre rolls his eyes.  
  
Duo: You're strango-mango. Everybody stares at Duo. Several minutes pass. A cat pops out of Duo's hair. He puts it back in.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Okaaay . . . .whatever. Then off we go! She snaps and they all appear in Six Flags. It's pretty crowded. They look around them.   
  
Quatre: Wow! Oh look! Rides! Big, big roller coaster. He stares at Shockwave in awe.  
  
Relena: Oooh! Let's go on a ride! Come on! Let's go! They all start to search for a ride. Then they follow Relena to the Condor. They wait in line for five minutes. Then they all go on the ride.  
  
Duo: He looks at the little bird carts they're in. This ride looks stupid.  
  
Puo: Who cares, shut up. The ride starts and it moves. They start to spin around in circles and then start to move up while still spinning.  
  
Relena: She's sitting with Heero. Isn't this ride fun, Heero?   
  
Heero: . . . .  
  
Duo: Looks_so_very_peaceful . . . . He falls asleep. The ride reaches the top and then starts to come down. It then stops and everybody gets off. Everybody but Duo.  
  
Quatre: That was fun! Let's go on another ride!  
  
Wufei: I feel kind of dizzy. . .  
  
Puo: Patamon doesn't look so good. He puts it in his pocket.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Yah, let's go find another one! They start to walk around the park. They walk over to a shop and see the Roaring Rapids sign.  
  
Heero: What's that ride like? He points to the sign.  
  
Quatre: Looking at the line. Oh my. . .   
  
Relena: I've heard of this one. It looks really fun.  
  
Quatre: But, the line.  
  
Relena: I don't care about the line. If the rides good then it's worth it.  
  
Quatre: But-  
  
Puo: Yah, let's go! It looks fun! An enthusiastic smile forms on his face.  
  
Wufei: I thought you didn't want to come here. Everybody gives Puo a 'Hmm?' look.  
  
Puo: I don't. It's just that . . . Patamon wants to. Quatre rolls his eyes.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: I don't want to go on that ride. I want to go on the bumper cars first. I think they're by the carousal.  
  
Relena: It'll be fun! Come on! Go to Roaring Rapids with us!  
  
Quatre: It's by the carousal? Oh, I'll go if we go on the carousal, too.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: OK. Anybody else?  
  
Puo: I'll go.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: I thought Patamon wanted to go on Roaring Rapids. She sneers.  
  
Puo: Stop asking questions!  
  
Heero: Let's just split up and meet here again at (He looks at his watch.). . . Oh, 6 PM. It's 3 PM right now. Then we can go anywhere we want without disagreements.  
  
Wufei: That sounds good. So, let's go already! Wufei, Relena, and Heero all walk to the Roaring Rapid's line. Greatandpowerfulperson, Quatre, and Puo all walk the opposite direction.  
  
Puo: GAPP, do you have a watch? He turns to face Greatandpowerfulperson. She stares straight ahead. GAPP? She still stares straight ahead. Yo! He waves his hand in front of her face.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What?  
  
Puo: Do you have a watch?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: No. Do you Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Yup. He points to his watch.  
  
Puo: Good, now where's the bumper cars? They look around them. They can see the carousal from where they are.  
  
Quatre: Let's go on the carousal first!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Uh, OK. They all walk over to the carousal and get on the ride because there's no line. Quatre and Greatandpowerfulperson sit on some horses while Puo sits on one of the unmoving chairs in front of them and closes his eyes. The ride starts.  
  
Quatre: Weeeee! This is so fun. He starts waving his arms and then spreads them out. Look! I'm a condor! Ha!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Whatever. She looks outside of the carousal and spots the reflecting pond. Isn't that pretty?  
  
Quatre: Yah, it reminds me of the pool in my house. Except mine's a little bigger.  
  
Puo: Sarcastic. Ha, ha, ha.  
  
Quatre: No really, it's true. He spots the bumper cars. There's the bumper cars!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Where? She spots them. We'll go there when the ride stops. She snaps. Suddenly it stops. They get off and start walking to the bumper cars. She looks at its line. That line's really long.   
  
Quatre: Not as long as the Roaring Rapid's line.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Well, yah. They reach the line.  
  
Quatre: Can you use your powers to speed up the line?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Kind of. I can make the people in front of us disappear but then that's a little weird and other people might get suspicious. The line moves up a bit. Puo seems deep in thought. Quatre gets a pen out and begins to draw rainbows on his hand. She glances from Puo to Quatre. Puo stares out into the sky with a confused look on his face. The line goes up. Several minutes of silence pass. To Puo: You know who you remind me of?  
  
Puo: Ahhhhhhhhh! He jumps on the railing away from her. What?! Huh?!!! He looks around him frighteningly. Quatre looks up from his hand and stares at Puo. Puo glances around him then remembers where he is. Oh . . . . Greatandpowerfulperson gives him a weird look.   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Uh . . . are you OK?  
  
Puo: Uh, yah . . . He sighs. The line finally clears and they enter the room. They and a bunch of other people get in a bumper car. The three of them get bumper cars next to one another. The person controlling the gear starts reviewing the rules over a speaker. Quatre listens attentively, nodding at everything he says. To Greatandpowerfulperson: GAPP, what's your name? She ignores him. Hello? He kicks her bumper car.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What? She faces him.  
  
Puo: You do have a name, right? I mean your name isn't GAPP.   
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Huh? She looks at him confused.  
  
Puo: GAPP is your nickname right?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: What are you talking about?   
  
Puo: This annoys him. What's your name?! Is it GAPP? Or what? Suddenly the person stops talking and the cars start. They don't notice.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Huh? Wha - What? She stares at him bewildered.  
  
Puo: WHAT'S YOUR NA-   
  
Quatre: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Suddenly Quatre flies towards them at top speed. They're cars bash against each other. Oww! A bunch of other people come right after him. All the cars hit. BOOM! The other cars start beating on Quatre. Ouch! Quit that! We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
Girl #1: GET HIM! She leads the group to Quatre. Quatre gets a look of horror on his face then drives off VERY quickly. Greatandpowerfulperson and Puo stare after Quatre. They sit there for a few seconds then Greatandpowerfulperson drives off. Puo notices this then follows her. They ride around for awhile then get bored. They soon join in the 'Beat on Quatre' gang.  
After awhile of confusion and just plain stupidness the bumper cars stop and they get out of them.   
  
Quatre: Oh . . . My head. . He rubs his head and groans. Hey, why'd you have to help them? . . . hmm? Oww.  
  
Puo: Oh come on, when you see a bunch of unknown people attacking you it's hard to resist. They walk over to some chairs and tables and sit down  
  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Heh. Heh. That was fun.  
  
Puo: Yah, it rocked.   
  
Quatre: Not for me!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Sooo.... What you guys wanna do next? She lays her head down on the table and stares at them, pondering.  
  
Quatre: Well. I don't know. Just no more bumper cars ok?!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Haha!! Ok, ok. She chuckles then asks Puo where he wants to go.  
  
Puo: He thinks a bit. Hmm... Well, we could just sit here and bore our minds out.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Sounds like a plan. Other than that we could- She stops when she hears a loud grumbling noise coming from Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Heh, heh. Sorry! I'm just really hungry! A large bead of sweat appears. Um guys, could I please go get myself some food? I'll be back really quick, ok?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Sure, whatever. Go ahead. She shoos Quatre away.  
  
Puo: He turns to Greatandpowerfulperson. Soo. What's your name? That's what I was trying to ask you in the bumper carts.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: My-My name?? Uh... She pauses. What's it to you?  
  
Puo: I don't know... I'm just... curious?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Fine. Just to let you know I hate my name! It's Kara. She gets a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Puo: Kara? Well what's so wrong about it? It's kinda nice... She begins to eye him strangely. I-In a stupid and dorky kind of way!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Oh. Thanks. I see. She pauses in thought. Well, now I got a question for you. Is Puo your real name? Cause its kind of stupid and dorky. She says with a smirk on her face sarcastically.  
  
Puo: He laughs. No, actually it's not my real name either. My real name's Jason.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Jason? Why would you hate that name?  
  
Puo: Oh, no, I didn't change my name because I hated it. I changed it because I wanted to   
be Duo's opposite. You know. I am his enemy.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Wow, you sure are so obsessed with hating him. She gazes into the sky and begins to think about Duo. Realization suddenly hits her. Duo!  
  
Puo: Uh no. Actually my name is Puo... or Jason. Whichever you prefer.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: No, not that! Where is he??!! She gets a frantic look on her face.  
  
Puo: Duo? Well, now that you mention it... He thinks about it for a moment. He didn't go with Relena's group and he sure isn't with us... Where was the last time we saw him?  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: The Condor! On-on the Condor! He was with us!  
  
Puo: Oh yah. He was, wasn't he? Hmm. He must've fallen asleep and we must've accidentally left him there. Oh, how terrible. He says in a very sarcastic voice.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Ugh! Puo!! Y-You mean that you knew all along??!! She stands up and glares at him.  
  
Puo: Maybe.  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Poor Duo! Well, why didn't you tell me??!!  
  
Puo: Oh, I wonder. Well, let's see... He's kind of my archenemy!  
  
Greatandpowerfulperson: Argh!! Come on! Let's go find him!! She grabs his wrist and pulls him in the direction of the condor.  
  
2 minutes later.  
  
Quatre: He comes back to the table with a taco in his mouth. Um... Guys??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what you think? You like? More chapters to come. 


End file.
